Soduzo
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: "Dean Winchester ¿Crees que tus padres vivirían, si tu hermano no hubiera nacido? ¡Cuenta regresiva!" Spoiler para 5X8 "Changing Channels"


**¡Hola!**

**Tratare de ser breve (porque en realidad ya me debería haber ido y no estar haciendo esto) esta es una pequeñisima viñeta que escribi alguna vez después de haber visto "Changing Channels" que es mi capítulo favorito o le pega en el palo: lo vi en cuatro idiomas. El otro día lo volví a ver y ayer tenía ganas de ponerme a escribir algo para distraerme un rato, pero no me salía nada y encontre este borrador, así que aquí lo dejo a su consideración.**

**Bueno, dos cosas importantisimas: los personajes no me pertenecen (vamos, no tengo plata ni para tomarme un remis) y muchas, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews en "El ABC" ¡Pueden buscar más abajo!**

**_Soduzo_  
**

Dean da vuelta por décimo novena vez, buscando dormirse, y, al notar que eso no ocurrirá, maldice al jodido Trickster-semidiós-arcángel-loquesea por vigésima.

Sam duerme a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado y Dean se pregunta como puede ser eso. Esta seguro, puede jurarlo, apuesta todas sus (escasas) chances de detener el Apocalipsis al hecho de que el Trickster esta rondándolos en ese mismo momento: furioso, empapado y causándole pesadillas en venganza por haber amenazado con rebozarlo en aceite consagrado.

Necesita una cerveza. Una bien helada. Eso es lo que necesita. El calor lo esta ahogado. Que nadie crea que es algo más lo que le oprime el pecho a Dean Winchester. No: ni la desesperación, ni la culpa, ni la desesperanza, ni la angustia. Ninguna de esas emociones de nenita.

No, sólo el calor aplastante y el termostato mal regulado de nacimiento de Sammy, que tirita como en pleno diciembre con sólo un ventilador de techo.

Nada más. No su última pesadilla.

Tampoco el hecho de que el Trickster le haya dicho hace un par de horas que firmo su sentencia de muerte (y la de su hermano) el día que obedeció por primera vez a ciegas a John.

El día que sacó a Sammy de su vieja casa en Lawrence.

El día que decidió que haría lo que John dijera, porque era lo mejor para todos no importará lo que le costase.

O bueno: _casi todo _lo que John dijese.

Por si no quedaba claro, no había nada en este mundo que lo obligará a matar a Sammy. Dean creía que eso ya había quedado claro cuando vendió su alma para traerlo de vuelta. Punto.

Casi sería gracioso (Es decir, si te gusta el humor negro y a veces Dean tiene que emplearlo) el hecho de que parecería estar destinado a matar a Sammy, cuando había sido quien lo había salvado en primer lugar. Muy: _"Yo te salve la vida y yo puedo quitártela"_

Dean pasaba. Muchas gracias.

Y, cuando vuelve a recordar su pesadilla, aquello no puede ser un ataque de pánico: tiene que ser que de pronto la temperatura ha subido unos cuantos grados más y Dean agradece que sean las tres de la mañana, porque se sienta en el pequeño escalón de fuera de su habitación, se termina con pequeños tragos la cerveza y respira el aire libre a grandes bocanadas, cómodamente en calzoncillos, solo en la madrugada.

Ahora le queda más que claro que no esta teniendo un ataque de pánico o algo así, porque sentado en ropa interior en el umbral casi casi que puede pensar en su pesadilla y no sentir que tiene que correr, correr, correr hasta que el corazón y los pulmones y la cabeza le exploten.

Así tendría paz, al menos.

_Soduzo. _

Nunca había odiado tanto una palabra en ningún idioma, aunque Dean no tenía una idea clara de que quería decir.

_¿Crees que si tu hermano no hubiera nacido, tus padres seguirían vivos? el animador de esa tortura televisada japonesa exige una respuesta y, casi por reflejo condicionado, Dean se esfuerza en dársela._

_De pronto, el sentimiento de asentimiento y certeza lo golpean._

_¿Sí? _

_El japonés parece no poder creerle a sus oídos. Dean no sabe si porque esta hablando japones o por el contenido de su respuesta. El anfitrión se asegura:_

_¿Si?_

_El sentimiento de certeza ahora es casi una locura y Dean confirma:_

_Si_

Esta seguro que es ese hijo de mala madre del Trickster metiéndole sueños por las orejas, porque esta segurisimo también que no hizo un curso de japones acelerado entre el momento en que se subió al Impala para alejarse de esos almacenes abandonados y aquel en el que apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.

Y, sin embargo, ahora comprende perfectamente.

_¿Crees que, si tu hermano no hubiera nacido, tus padres estarían vivos?_

_Si._

Era como desearle la muerte a su hermano. Era una mierda de persona.

Pero, ¡hey! había una diferencia entre morir y no nacer, dice una vocecita en su cabeza, mientras su mano, sin pedir permiso, le seca las lágrimas que se desbordan de sus ojos.

Es que la hora... los ojos le arden de sueño... Maldito Trickster que no le deja dormir...

Si Sam no hubiera nacido, el demonio de ojos amarillos no hubiera tenido que reclamar: su madre nadie a quien defender. Su padre, nadie a quien vengar. Los Winchester hubieran vivido felices ignorando la existencia de demonios (al menos, John y él), Dean hubiera crecido en Lawrence, probablemente sido bombero. O mecánico. O ambos.

Quizás hasta haber formado su propio hogar.

Nada de moteles, restaurantes de rutas, camareras con prisas y profanaciones de tumbas. Hubiera muerto sólo una vez.

Quizás de muy anciano y con nietos.

_Su padre y su madre vivirían si Sam no hubiera nacido._

Pero, ¿Cambiaría a Sam por todo eso?

Había dado su alma inmortal como pasto de los cancerberos por Sam.

¿Qué más daba si también entregaba una vida normal y pacífica por Sammy?

Dean se sintió muy mala persona otra vez y maldijo por no tener puestos los pantalones, así no tenía dinero para otra cerveza. Miró la máquina expendedora que estaba al otro lado de la playa de estacionamiento y suspiró.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse del azul diamante del alba, se paró y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se tendió en la cama e intento dormir un poco.

Dios, necesitaba dormir.

No sabía como iba a lograrlo. Acababa de preferir (en pensamientos, pero que más daba) que sus padres estuvieran muertos a que Sam no existiera.

Era un mal hijo. Era el peor. Él es quien no debería haber nacido.

Bueno, quizás eso hiciera que Michael lo descartará como receptáculo.

_¿Crees que tu padre y tu madre estarían aún vivos si tu hermano no hubiera nacido?_

_Si._

De lo que no estaba seguro Dean, era si estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

**Como dije, una viñeta muy pequeña, es que desde la primera vez que vi este capítulo me quede como un poco shockeada. Es decir, ni Sam ni Dean saben cuales fueron sus preguntas, pero no me digan que el Trickster no apunto muy bien a donde más les podía doler (al otro en realidad. Dean esta muy dolido con lo de Ruby y Sam se siente muy culpable de la muerte de su madre)**

**En la revisión le agregue un par de cosas, pero el esqueleto esencial fue escrito de un tirón, me gusta, como que se siente cierta unidad. Disculpen si Dean me quedo muy depresivo, pero bueno, es Dean. Más viendo la séptima temporada (o el principio de la misma, al menos) es como que yo en lugar de Sam tendría miedo que apenas lo pierda de vista no lo vuelva a ver nunca. (Si, soy exagerada, pero hasta la muerte de Bobby, Dean estaba realmente en plan "O el mundo se va a la mierda o yo")**

**Sobre la traducción de "soduzo" aclaró desde el vamos que no hablo, leo o escribo japonés. (No fue uno de los idiomas en que vi este capítulo) pero creo que puede interpretarse como un "si" No entiendo bien las variaciones, pero por lo pronto como "¿Si?" y como afirmación ante una pregunta. Película de donde saque esa conclusión: Hachiko. Película japonesa de la que hace poco Richard Gere hizo una remake, con un perro akita. Si les gustan los animales, veanla. Si les gustan mucho, mucho, mucho no sé si deberían: es tristisima. Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo lloré con "Bolt" de Disney, así que no soy parámetro de nada.**

**Bueno, ahora ¡Respondo Reviews! Muchas a gracias a Sabaku no Kuraii; Ángel de Acuario; Yuzuki12Hotaru y Chabeli.**

**Nora29: (¡Gracias por el Favs!) Bueno, yo siempre he creído que de chico y con Sam, Dean si hablaba. Justamente el otro día, estudiando para la facultad, me di cuenta que sistemáticamente hago que Sam haga cosas adelantadas para su edad (poder copiar palabras, porque las copia, no las entiende del todo, jugar con Dean, reconocerse en el espejo) Lo de "mori de verguenza..." es un gran elogio, en serio. Es como que es lo que debía trasmitir, supongo. Y si, creo que lo que señalas de John es más grave aún que lo que deje ver porque Sam sin sabe que daddy va con d, solo que no lo asocia con las indicaciones de Dean. **

**GreenEyesSpn: (¡Gracias por el author!alert.) (A propósito, ¡ya aprendí a escribir tu nombre sin tener que mirarlo del Review!) Lo de la oficina me sono un poco raro cuando leí tu Review, porque aquí (Argentina) ese día era no laborable... Me ha pasado mucho que la gente me mire con cara de WTF? Así que agradezco mucho que hayas pasado por eso por un fic mío. Y por supuesto que Dean es el mejor hermano mayor (no importa lo que él piense) y seguiremos intentando comprender a John ¿De que otra nos queda? ¡Saludos!**

**Angelita: Woa, gracias por decir que te alegro las tardes y a mi también me ha pasado de querer imprimirme fics y llevarlos conmigo (no míos, de otros) así que es un elogio enorme, enorme, enorme ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias por decir que te gusto y yo también extraño estar por aquí, así que espero volver pronto.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
